The Yu YU Crew Goes to Military School
by Dragon of the Darkness Flame
Summary: the yu yu crew goes to military school, whick is really military camp they have to survive 18 months in the forest with evil demons. ch.4 here
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ The Yu Yu Crew Goes to Military School$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
~Ch.1 The Problem~  
  
The Yu Yu Crew were all outside of Yusuke's house when all of the sudden Kuwabara and Yusuke got in a fight about who was stronger, cuter, and funnier. Yusuke went for a punch at Kuwabara and missed by an inch and hit Hiei in the jaw. Kuwabara started laughing. Hiei then started laughing.  
  
" Are you fuckin gay or something you guys all know who the strongest, cutest and funniest is," Hiei said.  
  
"We do?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Yes I am" replied Hiei with a grin on his face. Because everybody 's not as fast as me neither as strong as I. I'm also very handsome.  
  
"No your not," Botan said with a little giggle. "Yusuke is ugly and Kuwabara is the ugliest person I've ever seen. Kurama is the strongest, funniest, and cutest."  
  
Botan if you weren't a girl I would chop your head off and feed it to my pet piranhas. Hiei said grinning.  
  
"Botan I find you charming to. You have a pretty smile and a fine ass," said Kurama.  
  
Kuwabara started laughing idiotically as well as everybody else but at him not with him. Kurama and Botan were to busy making out to laugh.  
  
"You are all stupid boys," Keiko said.  
  
"Keiko excuse me,"replied Yusuke. "I thought you liked me. I hate you."  
  
Keiko then took her hand and hit Yusuke in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I like you," he said rubbing his cheek.  
  
All of the sudden Koenma appears. "Because of your inappropriate behavior I order you guys and girls to go to military school. Do you know what some people do to you in military school." He asked evily.  
  
"No," everybody said at once.  
  
Koenma then started to laugh.  
  
"You can't tell us what to do toddler," they all said.  
  
"Fine than I just will give Botan 100 spankings and Kurama I'm going to tell your mom you were making out with Botan." He threatened.  
  
"Fine I'll go," Botan said.  
  
"I'll go because Botan is going," said Kurama.  
  
"Yusuke, if you do not go I will tell your mother that you got beat up by a girl. And for you Keiko If you do not go I will tell your mom you flunked math."  
  
"You wouldn't do that would you," Keiko asked.  
  
"Yes I would," replied Koenma.  
  
"Fine me and Yusuke will go, right Yusuke?"  
  
"Yes," Yusuke replied.  
  
"And Hiei you know what I will do" replied Koenma.  
  
"Yes I do" replied Hiei, "but if you do. I will kill you."  
  
"No you won't," replied Koenma! "Because if you do my dad will kill you know who!"  
  
"Fine I will go," screamed Hiei at the top of his lungs as he kept on turing back into and out of his demon form and human form.  
  
"That's better," replied Koenma. And everybody else said fine we will go.  
  
"When is are first day of Military school?" asked Kuwabara and the rest of the crew.  
  
"Tomorrow a bus will come at 6:00 A.M . If you are not there you will be thrown in jail for life."  
  
"Okay," said everybody.  
  
" I wrote a poem for you Yukina. Can I read it to you?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Of course," replied Yukina.  
  
"Okay I'm going to start."  
  
"Yukina your eyes are as yellow as the sun. Your smile is as beautiful as a red rose Your hair is as fluffy as a rabbit Your voice, when ever I hear It, I feel my heart beating 200 mph Roses are red Violets are blue as well as the sky The Dirt is brown The Grass is Green The sun is yellow The moon is dark Bark comes from trees and so does paper But love comes from the heart not the looks I love you, Yukina," replied Kuwabara.  
  
Everybody started crying except for Hiei he was laughing madly.  
  
"Kuwabara is so pathetic. In fact right now I'm going to be the crap out of him. Maybe on accident I might even kill him. HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa. Or maybe on purpose."  
  
As soon as everybody knew it. Kuwabara was laying on the ground. Hiei was lauging.  
  
Everybody started to laugh because Kuwabara was dead.  
  
"Let's celebrate," said Yukina as she wiggled her butt and did a funny victory. Everybody joined. Even Kuwabara. But then Yukina took Hiei's sword and killed Kuwabara.  
  
Then she started singing. "It's my birthday, it's my birthday. I'm gonna party, cause it's my birthday, cause Kuwabara's dead, woo hoo."  
  
"Let's go get a 24 pack," said Yusuke pulling out his fake I.D.  
  
A/N: That's the end of chapter one. Please R&R. Sorry I Just Had to Kill Kuwabara. The Next Chapter Will Be Their First Day Of Military School. 


	2. Military School Begins

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$The Yu Yu Crew Goes to Military School$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Chapter 2. Military School Begins  
  
"A loud chilidish voice screams over an intercom. Yusuke Urimishi, Keiko Ukymora, Hiei Uratonguo, Botan Maramingio, Kurama [Shuichi] Minomono, Yukina Sardifithieina report to the bus to go to military school in 1 hour. At that time it will be 5:45. Military school will begin at 7:00 o'clock" said Koenma.  
  
"Yusuke started to brush his teeth, fix his hair and eat breakfest."  
  
"Kurama ate breakfest with Botan."  
  
""Kurama do you think we might get married" Botan asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe or maybe not" Kurama said.  
  
"Keiko brushed her hair, put it in a pony tail". "Then brushed her teeth and ate breakfest"  
  
"Yusuke do you think anybody we know will be there" Keiko said  
  
I really would hope that but I don't know you bitch" replied Yusuke, "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahah" replied Yusuke.  
  
"If I was you a fuckin dome shit I would take off right now you shit eater Yusuke Urimishi" replied Keiko with a smile and a giggle.  
  
"Yusuke you are so fuckin idiotic because you act like you are 65, I need to fix my hair and brush my teeth and eat breakfest so I can get fat" replied Hiei with a smiling giggle.  
  
Yukina than brushed her teeth, combed her hair and ate breakfest.  
  
"It is time to go you party poopers" Yukina said.  
  
Yusuke: but there is still 15 minutes till.  
  
Boton: fine I will wait.  
  
Knock, Knock, Knock.  
  
Yusuke anwserd and Kuwabara walked in.  
  
Kuwabara: you didn't think you were going to leave me behind.  
  
Kuwabara: Hi Yukina.  
  
Yukina: I thought I killed you.  
  
Kuwabara: I am sorry that you didn't like my song so on the way here I thought of another poem.  
  
Yusuke: another poem.  
  
Kuwabara: it goes like this:  
  
if only if only I was sexy you would go for all this and a bag of chips, oh-ho. When I look at your eyes it reminds me of thhe sky. When I look at your hair it reminds me of a big fluffy cloud. And that's it like it.  
  
Yukina: No!!!!!! I will kill you for the last mother fucken time, she graves Hiei sword and cuts him in half puts him in a blender and drinks him, nothen better than a human shake.  
  
They all leave to the bus and wait then the bus picks them up.  
  
Yukina: aren't you glad there is no more Kuwabara she said as they walk to the back of the bus.  
  
Yukina sweatdrops: KUWABARA DIE BITCH she staves him in the head continulasly ripping his brain out., good.  
  
They arrive and see Koenma.  
  
Koenma signs them up.  
  
Koenma: see you in 18 months.  
  
They all get in line.  
  
Shizuro: hey where is my little brother.  
  
Yukina: oh I killed him.  
  
Yukina: whatttttt! Shizuro yes.  
  
Yusuke: Shizuro why did you come here.  
  
Shizuro: killed my boyfriend.  
  
Commander: attention everybody get in 5 strait lines.  
  
Keiko: Yusuke the commander is scaring me.  
  
Yusuke: don't worry I will protect you.  
  
Commander: what was that, both of you give me 20.  
  
Keiko: 20 of what.  
  
Commander: just for that you and your boyfriend drop and give me 50.  
  
Keiko: 50 of what.  
  
Commander: Hey misses smart alex drop ang give me 1000 pushups as long with you boy.  
  
Yusuke: 1 sir, 2 sir, 3sir, 4 sir, 5 sir, 6sir, 7 sir, 8 sir, 9 sir, 10 sir, and on and on, he finally finishes.  
  
Keiko: 1 sir, 2 sir, what Yusuke you already finished.  
  
Yusuke: yep.  
  
Keiko finally finishes.  
  
Commander: we will be doing an obsticle coarse.  
  
Hiei: very interesting and very easy.  
  
Commander: no not east first you run 80 miles, swim 87 miles and ride a bike 55 miles than you do 600 push ups, pull ups.  
  
Hiei: simple.  
  
Commander: do it right now.  
  
Hiei: fine, voom, I am done.  
  
Commander: woo you are good you may sit but the rest of you go now.  
  
Okay they all said.  
  
They all do it in 23 days.  
  
Commander: okay you can go to bed.  
  
Keiko: what about food and shelter.  
  
Commander: survive your self.  
  
Commander: you will be left on your own for the whole time, you can die, bye the sir takes of in a jeep.  
  
Keiko: harsh.  
  
Boton: lets start building a shelter.  
  
Keiko runs off to get fire wood.  
  
Rooooooo she is now surrounded by a pack of hungry wolves.  
  
The wolves jump at her.  
  
Keiko: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.  
  
Yusuke: I am coming Keiko.  
  
A/N: will he come in time or not. What challenges should I make them take. Please R/R plz. Thanx. 


	3. The Runaway

~ The Yu Yu Crew Goes to Military School~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters, but I wish I did.  
  
~ Ch.3~ ~ The Runaway~  
  
Keiko: ahhhhhhhhh, please somebody help me.  
  
The wolves still jumping at her.  
  
Kogoiri: Brrrrrrrr leave the girl alone for I shall kill you a gentle bear said killing the wolves instantly.  
  
Keiko: ahhhhhhh aah ahhhhhhhhh.  
  
Yusuke: I am coming he said darting to where he saw Keiko and a bear face to face.  
  
Yusuke: Spirit Gun, leave her alone you stupid bear.  
  
The bear gets hit in the neck and instantly dies.  
  
Yusuke: are you all right.  
  
Keiko: yes no thanks to you domeshit.  
  
Yusuke: I just saved you from that thing and I am a dome shit, you know what fuck you bitch.  
  
Keiko: huh I am not talking to you, you killed Kogoiri he saved me from a pack of wolves and then you go killing him.  
  
Yusuke: what are you talking about he was going to kill you.  
  
Keiko: no he wasn't, but you killed him.  
  
Yusuke: who gives a fuck what did you like him.  
  
Keiko: well sort of, he was cuddly.  
  
Yusuke: oh well I am leaving, bye.  
  
Keiko: wait for me, they both walk away.  
  
Kogoiri: Rooooooooo I will kill you Yusuke Fuckin Yurimishi.  
  
Yusuke: what was that.  
  
They both turn around, ahhhh they both scream running.  
  
Kogoiri: I will kill you, ahhhhhh fuckers; I will kill you if you don't stop.  
  
They both stopped.  
  
Keiko starts singing, You are so cuddly, you are so cuddly to me, when I hug you I feel warm, you look like a pooch dog to me, your eyes are so dark, you are so fat to me, you remind me of chaos my pooch, you are so beautiful to me, I love you, they both take off.  
  
Kogoiri: run away spirit detectives watch out boom boom you are dead I shot you with my spirit gun, hahahah I am having human tonight, rarrrrrrrrr.  
  
Yusuke: Keiko run and tell the others to help me defeat a bear demon okay, while I stall him.  
  
Keiko: okay running at the speed of light.  
  
Yusuke: I will kill you.  
  
Kogoiri: hahaha very funny I am Yusuke and I act like a girl {no offence to the girls out there}.  
  
Yusuke: take that back before I I cut you in half like swift apple cider.  
  
~ Back Somewhere~  
  
Keiko: back their Yusuke is fighting a bear demon.  
  
Keiko: and it is too strong it was going to kill me and then Yusuke shot it in the back of the head and it didn't die.  
  
Hiei: what was the fucken bears name?  
  
Keiko: bear bear oh bears name Kogoiri.  
  
Hiei: everybody stay here I will be back in a flash.  
  
Everybody: okay.  
  
Hiei runs there really fast.  
  
Hiei: Yusuke back away I will handle it he is way to powerful for you maybe even for me.  
  
Yusuke: okay backing away watching he jump at him kicking him.  
  
Hiei: ahhhhhhhhh boom.  
  
Kogoiri: nice to see you again Hiei my fellow brother.  
  
Hiei: Kogoiri how could you kill mother and take off now I shall kill you donkey shit.  
  
Kogoiri: hahahahah, I am wimp little Hiei always getting drunk killing people for no reason, now that's what I am talking about.  
  
Hiei: I will finish you now, I summon the dragon of the darkness flame, and Hiei whips it at him missing.  
  
Kogoiri: you are so slow, I will stand here and let you hit me with the dragon of the darkness flames and it won't kill me.  
  
Hiei: Oh really Dragon Of The Darkness Flames go.  
  
Kogoiri instantly dies, Hiei staves hi9m in the back of the head, running back to where the other guys are holding Yusuke. Everybody: what happen.  
  
Hiei: I had to battle my evil brother I killed him like swift apple cider.  
  
Yusuke: I will kill you guys he said beating Yukina badly falling asleep.  
  
Hiei: Yukina are you all right, speak to me, Noooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You will die Yusuke he said picking Yusuke up throwing him in to a tree. .  
  
Yusuke woke up.  
  
Hiei: I summon the dragon of the darkness flames go kill Yusuke the prick who killed Yukina.  
  
It starts heading for Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Everybody: No!!!!!!! Hiei!!!!!!  
  
Boton: stop it Hiei.  
  
Hiei: if I try to I will die.  
  
Everybody: oh well.  
  
Yukina wakes up and jumps in runs over NO!!!!!!!!! She screams.  
  
Boom.  
  
Hiei: no!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: how was tell me in reviews. plz r/r thanx. 


	4. Yusuke's Fate

~ The Yu Yu Crew Goes to Military School~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any of its characters but I wish I did.  
  
Ch. 4 ~ The Fate of Yusuke~  
  
Yusuke: ahhhhhhh.  
  
Yukina: No!!!!!!!!! As she jumps in front of the dragon of the darkness flames pushes him out of the way and gets blown up.  
  
Yusuke: I am not dead, but Hiei is sad, oh joy, oh joy, oh joy he is said; yo yo I listen to hip-hop, owwwwe ooooowwwwwwe ow.  
  
Hiei: No! Yusuke you will die.  
  
Yusuke: ahhhhhh he said running backwards-shooting spirit guns at hiei.  
  
Hiei: you will die Yusuke he said shooting dragons of the darkness flames at him dodging several spirit guns.  
  
Boton: STOPPPPPPPP ITTTTT!!!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! We have to stay here and get along for 18 months fuckers so behave.  
  
Yusuke: runs in a cave, at least I am safe in here.  
  
Hiei: where did fuck head go because I want to fuck him up?  
  
Whooooooooooooo {sound of fast movement}.  
  
Hiei enters cave: Yusuke dead Yurimishe come out where ever you are.  
  
Hiei: where could fucked up be could he be behind this ROCK!!!! Or on that HILL!!!!!, I think I will check on the hill, Hiei reaches top of hill, hi Yusuke ready to die.  
  
Yusuke: No!!!!!! But you are swinging gurgle plasma oilcan travic hyper flame dragon go.  
  
Hiei: what the he has a dragon oh well, dragon of the darkness flames go.  
  
Both of flames run in to their selves Yusuke's losing.  
  
Hiei: haha.  
  
Yusuke: haha shot gun, spirit wave.  
  
Hiei: blocks them with his sword what a wimp, hey Yurimeshi wannna have a break.  
  
Yusuke: sure.  
  
Hiei: Yusuke is weak the only way he can win is by using other peoples moves like Genkai's, oh Yusuke's mom is a bitch the biggest bitch of all, Yusuke mom is the biggest bitch of all, oh yeah.  
  
Yusuke: time in.  
  
Yusuke: okay spirit gun, sprit gun, spirit gun, they all shot at Hiei but miss.  
  
Hiei: dragon of the darkness flames he shots at Yusuke and it's a hit.  
  
Keiko: No!!!!!!!! You bastard she hits him on the back 15 times with her purse, you are a bastard.  
  
Hiei: I know.  
  
Keiko: wake up Yusuke, please wake up.  
  
Hiei: he is dead.  
  
Yukina wakes up.  
  
Yukina: what's all the tragic about.  
  
Keiko: Hiei killed Yusuke.  
  
Boton: because he thought you were dead and you are his sister and so he killed Yusuke.  
  
Yukina: a well, looks like were having human tonight.  
  
Hiei roasts Yusuke.  
  
They all eat him even Shizuro.  
  
Kuwabara: I thought you would need some help here is some firewood and McDonalds.  
  
Shizuro: where did you find a McDonald?  
  
Kuwabara: in the middle of the forest, what are you eating guys?  
  
Everybody: Yusuke.  
  
Kuwabara: you are liars.  
  
Kurama pulls out Yusukes hip see he then bites it. Its good.  
  
Everybody takes off and try's to find the McDonalds.  
  
Kuwabara bite into Yusuke's leg, Yuk he said.  
  
Kuwabara, I am not dead and Yurimishi is now I am the toughest kid in town besides Hiei, oh yeah he said listening to hip-hop, yo yo yo I once saw a donkey his name was chuck ow e ow e ow e o.  
  
A/N: Hope you like. Please r/r thanks. 


End file.
